Power transistors commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics require a low on-state resistance (Ron), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. Power transistors may be employed as switching elements in a variety of circuits, e.g. in converter circuits. In order to meet the demands of such converter circuits, the transistors should be able to be switched at high frequencies and at low charge and conduction losses. Hence, attempts are made to improve the performance of power transistors, in order to improve the efficiency of circuits. It is an object of the present invention to improve the performance of a transistor.